


fic idea...anybody can take it

by wiplh



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Capitalism, Future Fic, Hell, Other, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiplh/pseuds/wiplh
Summary: feel free to take it towards an anti-capitalist message





	fic idea...anybody can take it

Hell but once u get there u have 2 eat and drink to stay "alive"..or more like exist at all in Hell??  
The way u pay for things is by adding more years to ur stay in hell. When u first get there u only have 1 year until you'll be sent to heaven.  
But u need to buy lots of things to stay alive so u can't help but buy more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i put dante's name bc it had to do with hell and i didn't know what to do. 
> 
>  
> 
> lmk if you use it because i want to follow along with the story! :o


End file.
